Four and a Half Blocks Later
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: [BakuraMalik][hints of HondaJounouchi and SetoYami] Halloween fic...Bakura convinces Malik to aid him in a night of toilet papering and other 'fun' things. During their planning, things start to change within the white-haired yami.
1. The Plans

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Notes: I'm not sure how old the characters actually are (around 14-15?) but since this is mainly about Bakura and Malik, I made them 17, so the others are around that age too...^_^;;

Four and a Half Blocks Later by Yaoi Girl

"I'm sorry, Bakura. She's usually not like this."

The white-haired boy glared down at the calico cat sitting in Malik's lap while he licked the blood from the scratch marks on the back of his hand.

The calico cat seemed oblivious to the glare and the punishment Malik was determining for her, as she rubbed his head against her master's hand, obviously wanting his attention.

With a sigh, the blonde decided that beating the cat would get him a yelling from his sister, so he simply picked her up and threw her from the couch where the two boys sat.

"Why exactly did you come here? Not that I mind, but I'm sure my sister will want to know. She can be so nibby sometimes," Malik said with a roll of his violet eyes.

"Ryou had his friends over, and considering the fact that I can barely tolerate any of them, I decided to come here."

"So you're saying that you prefer me to them?"

"Evil attracts evil, as they say," Bakura said with a smirk, once again licking the crimson streaks away.

"I guess. But I don't really have anything to do here."

"That doesn't bother me. It's better than aimlessly walking around in the cold all afternoon while Ryou and his friends sit and jabber all day."

"They could be talking about how to get rid of you, you know."

"Let them try what they might."

Both boys sat there, not knowing what to say.

A few moments later, the cat jumped back onto Malik's lap, kneading her clawing into his pants and legs while she hissed at Bakura with her ears back. For this, she received a 'thwap' upside the head and was again thrown off the boy's lap.

As Malik rubbed his legs to ease the pain from the claw wounds, he watched as Bakura again licked his hand.

"You know, I could get you some band-aids for that."

"Why bother? They just get in the way. Besides, blood tastes great," he replied with a wicked grin. "Wanna try?"

The blonde backed his head away from the offered hand. "No, thanks."

"Suit yourself," the spirit said with a shrug, removing his hand from the boy's face.

A few moments past, both boys sighing a couple times before Malik finally spoke.

"What are you doing for Halloween this year?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Well, last year you didn't do much of anything but occasionally steal some of Ryou's candy."

"Obviously you don't know what I did after you and his friends left."

"What -did- you do then?"

"You remember the area between 23rd and Kickapoo (1)?"

"You mean that you're the one that toilet papered those five blocks?! Alone?! In just one night?!"

Bakura laughed, the evil tone to it giving Malik the verification that yes, this boy had TPed five blocks between 10 p.m. and 12 a.m. last Halloween.

"That's just the beginning this year. Not only am I going to top five blocks, I'm tripping the older kids that don't need to be out trick-or-treating and taking their candy. 18 and 19 year olds don't need to be taking the candy from us deserving 17 year olds!"

Malik laughed. "And that's it? You tripped people last year, too."

"Only a couple."

"Only a couple my foot! You tripped at least eight people and got into a fight with one."

"And who happened to win that fight?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "You."

"And no, that's not all I'm doing this year. I'm taking pumpkins from porches and smashing them in the roads. I may even through them at the older kids. Maybe do some egging…"

"I'd hate to be with you when you get caught by the cops."

"That's why you're coming with me."

At this, startled violet eyes locked with the evil brown ones next to him. "What?!"

"With your powers, no cop or any kind of authority will be able to stop us."

Malik looked uneasy, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to go, but his sister…

"What about Isis? She won't let me go out with you. Especially on Halloween!"

"So it's a date now?"

The blonde blushed ever so slightly and averted his gaze, having realized what he had just said moments before. "You know what I mean!"

"C'mon. You've never let you sister stop you from doing things before! Why chicken out now? You're 17! You're old enough to choose what you want to do."

"But I'm not 18, and since she's my legal guardian, I have to abide by her rules."

"Who says that she has to know that you're going to be with just me? You could always tell her that we'll be Ryou and the others."

"She knows as well as I do that you can't stand to be around them."

"We'll say that they blackmailed us into going with them or we're passing out candy at my place while everyone else is out trick-or-treating."

Again the blonde looked a little uneasy as he thought this through.

"We still have a couple more days, so let me think about it."

"You better not let me down, Ishtar," the white-haired yami warned.

~*~

"Have you decided yet?"

The blonde nodded.

"Well?!" the white-haired boy asked rather impatiently two days later as he and Malik were again sitting and talking.

"Yes. I'll go with you, so long as you don't leave any evidence for Isis to know I was lying to her. She barely agreed to let me go because she knew I'd be with you, even though I said we'd be with the others as well. She thinks you're a bad influence on me."

"Well, that may be true, but at least I know how to have fun. And since when did I ask you to go out with me?"

Malik blushed. "You didn't. But you're supposed to know what I mean!"

"Of course I know what you mean, but I have to have some fun in twisting things around with you."

"You can be so mean sometimes, even to your best friend. I don't know why I put up with you," Malik teased as he playfully pushed the boy next to him.

"You put up with me because I'm a bad influence that knows how to have fun."

"Yeah, yeah. By the way," he said, taking Bakura's hand in his own as he examined the scratches from the other day. "How's your hand doing?"

A strange wash of feelings seemed to flow through Bakura as the boy held his hand, something new and exciting to him.

"It's just a cat scratch. It's not like I needed stitches or anything."

"I know, but I just want to make sure you're not getting an infection or get cat scratch fever."

"Where is that wretched fleabag anyway?"

The blonde looked up at Bakura, who was searching the room, not letting go of his hand.

"Isis took her to the vet. She's getting de-clawed."

"It's about time someone took care of that sister of yours," Bakura said with a wicked grin.

Malik laughed. "The cat. Not my sister."

"I know, I know. But why? You said your cat never attacked anyone but me."

"She's been tearing up furniture lately, so Isis decided that the shredding of her mattress had to stop."

"Well, if you're going with me tomorrow night, we need to stock up on supplies."

~*~

"Can't we just buy all the toilet paper here and buy eggs somewhere else?"

Bakura rolled his eyes at his idiot of a best friend.

"If we bought that much toilet paper in one place, they're either going to think that we have serious bathroom issues or we're TPing seven blocks."

"Oh, right," the blonde said with a goofy grin.

"You wait out here while I go buy some toilet paper. If we both go in, you won't be able to hit this store for more later today. Got it?"

Malik nodded and sat back in his seat as Bakura climbed out of his car.

About five minutes later, the white-haired spirit returned with a 24 pack of TP from the local department store, tossing it in the trunk before climbing back into the passenger's side.

"Where to now?" Malik asked as he started the car.

"Let's either go to a gas station or another big store with 24 packs. The bigger the store the more TP we can get in one go."

~*~

Four hours later, the boys had a packed trunk and back seat of toilet paper and six-dozen eggs resting in a bag in Bakura's lap.

"We'll drop the stuff off at my house so you're sister won't see. Ryou already knows what I plan on doing, and there's nothing he can do to stop me. Not that he's ever tried to stop me from doing anything, except for flushing his new fish down the toilet. It was an eyesore."

"Everything's an eyesore to you, Bakura."

"Not quite everything," he said while looking Malik up and down with lust filled eyes, the blonde oblivious to the wandering eyes, as he was driving.

Sure, he thought the Egyptian was hot, but that was it. He had no more feelings for him than he did for Ryou. Just a simple friendship with a totally gorgeous Egyptian. Right?

~*~

"Meet me here tomorrow around 5. We'll load everything into your car and leave it in the parking lot until we get back from treat-or-tripping," Bakura said as he leaned in the driver's side window, his elbows resting on the bottom of the window area. He then stood straight up and gave a slight wave as Malik nodded and began back out of the driveway.

After his friend's car was no longer in view, Bakura walked inside and flopped onto the couch, laying with one arm laying across his forehead while the other lay across his stomach and a leg bent with his knee pointing towards the ceiling while the other was off the couch, his foot on the floor.

'I have to admit, for being gorgeous, he's also kinda cute, in some evil sort of way. Evil attracts evil. But I don't like him like that, do I? I mean, we're best friends, nothing more. So what if I felt something that actually felt nice when he touched my hand? I don't want to get involved in a relationship anyway, at least nothing more than getting him in my bed and screwing him senseless at least once, hopefully twice.'

"Bakura…"

The spirit looked over to his hikari, glaring slightly as he knew what was coming from that tone Ryou had used.

"Could you please take that mound of toilet paper to you room or at least move it off of the kitchen table? Or rather, out of the kitchen, period? I can't put dinner on the table with it in my way."

As his hikari left the room, he sighed and stood. Usually Bakura wouldn't fulfill his hakari's request and would mock Ryou when he complained about having to clean up his messes. But this involved food, thus, a whole different story.

Five minutes later, the 'mound of toilet paper' was packed in a corner of the living room. Bakura knew he would get scolded for this later, but he didn't care. He was just asked to remove it from the kitchen.

~*~

Dinner passed and Bakura found himself staring up at his ceiling from his bed as he lay under his blanket, clad in nothing but his ring and a pair of flame boxers.

'Why can't I stop thinking about him?' Bakura's mind screamed as he violently rolled onto his side, slamming his pillow down as he did so.

He brought his hand with the scratches to his lips, gently letting his lips brush over the wounds as he stared off into nothingness.

'He was actually concerned for me because of a little wound like this. No one's ever given a care about me, no matter how badly I was hurt. He was kind enough to take me to Ryou's friends when he beat the crap out of me that time back during Battle City, but that was part of the plan. Too bad it fell through though. I may not have the power I want, but no one can TP like I can! That's at least one thing to be proud of. And to think that I talked Malik, of all people, into helping me with this year's soon to be masterpiece of white and lie to his sister all in one go. I don't think anyone else could ever get him to do anything fun like this. So I guess that's something else I have to be proud of.'

A knock came on his closed door a moment later, disturbing his thoughts.

"What?"

The door creaked open and Ryou came in, offering the phone in Bakura's direction, the hikari's glare not visible due to the lack of light. "It's Malik."

The white-haired boy stared at the phone for a moment before taking it, Ryou leaving a moment later.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Don't tell me you're chickening out."

"No. That's not it at all. I was just wondering if you mind that I come over earlier than 5 tomorrow."

"Like how much earlier?"

"Say around 2?"

The yami's eyebrows furrowed as he sat up, pushing the covers aside.

"Why?"

"If you don't want me to, that's fine. I just wanted to know."

"Why?"

He could hear the boy fumbling with something on the other end, almost as if he were nervous about something.

"Because I want to spend some time at your place. You've been over her a lot lately and I've only been to your house a couple times."

"Are you worth me waking up an hour early?"

"You seriously sleep that late?"

"Well yeah. It's three in the morning now and I'm still wide awake, and I usually sleep for about 12 hours." Something then clicked in his head. "You're calling me at three in the morning to see if you can come over early?"

"I can't sleep," the blonde said softly. "I keep thinking about something and I can't clear it from my head."

  
"Like what?"

"Just something stupid really. Something I shouldn't be thinking of at three in the morning, or any other time, for that matter."

"You're thinking about me, aren't you?"

He could hear the boy's sharp intake of breath on the other end before the hesitant reply a few moments later.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"How should I know? I just am…"

"I think you have a crush on me," Bakura said matter-of-factly.

"I think I might…"

"I know you do. Haven't you realized how much you blush whenever you say something wrong and I catch it and tease you about it? Any other person would brush it off and come back with something."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you like me?"

"Well, you are my best friend."

"You know…"

"I know what you mean. And to tell you the truth, I…"

Brown eyes glared darkly at the plastic object now in held in front of his face. 'Ryou left the phone off the charger again…Now Malik will think I'm mad at him and just hung up. Great. What if he thinks I'll never speak to him again because he just admitted that he likes a guy?'

~*~

'I guess that's it then. It finally sunk into him that a guy liked him and he couldn't take it…I shouldn't have called,' Malik thought as he sat the phone down, tears filling his eyes. 'Now what should I do? Should I just show up tomorrow and see what happens? I guess, if nothing else, I could go with Ryou and the others. I'm sure they won't mind. I just hope that he's only temporarily mad at me.'

He threw himself stomach down onto his bed, crossing his arms under his chin. "Bakura…"

TBC

1. A road name in a city not far from my own. I laugh at it every time I drive past it.

~*~

A very, very early Halloween fic, but with as slow as I am at updating, it'll take that long for me to finish the whole story...^_^;;

So what did you think? This was my first YGO fic, so sorry if the characters are a bit OOC...


	2. Apology

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gu-Oh! I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Four and a Half Blocks Later by Yaoi Girl

"You!"

Ryou was on one side of the kitchen table, having to put something between him and the angered yami before Bakura could attack him head-on. "What did I do?"

"You left the phone off the charger last night, so not long after Malik called, it went dead, and right in the middle of an important conversation I might add," he said as they circled the table, Bakura glaring darkly at his hikari with an angered smirk.

"How important could something at three in the morning be? He wasn't dying, was he?"

"He was on the inside. And because of you, he just might actually be dead."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Malik finally confessed that he had a crush on me and I didn't get to tell him what I thought about it all because the phone died!"

"Sorry! But it was technically Jounouchi's fault! He was the last one to use the phone."

The white-haired yami stopped the circling and stood there, crossing his arms over his chest. "Really? Then I guess that you're safe, for the time being." With that, he turned and walked out of the room.

After the phone had died last night, Bakura somehow found the energy to walk downstairs and put the phone on its charger. With the phone now having enough of a charge to last more than two minutes, he tried to call Malik, only to get no answer.

'What if he really is dead?' he thought somewhat frantically. 'I should stop by his house and find out.'

"Where are you going?"

"To check on Malik."

"You do like him, don't you?" Ryou asked slyly, crossing his arms over his chest with a knowing smile.

Bakura glared at Ryou as he pulled his jacket on and walked out the door.

~*~

Bakura pounded and pounded on the front door when he got to his friend's house, only to be greeted by a very sleep mused Isis.

She simply glared groggily at him, he hair in a total disarray. "What do you want? It's six in the morning."

"Where's Malik?"

"In bed, where normal people are this early on a Saturday morning. Why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"I don't want to hear it when he tries to kill you for waking him up. He was up almost all night. Said he couldn't get to sleep," she yawned as she moved aside, shutting the door behind him after he entered.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I'm still asleep enough to think this is a nightmare. Now get out of my sight before I strangle you," she said, waving him off as she staggered back into her bedroom, shutting her door.

Bakura slipped as quietly as he could through the house until he reached Malik's room. He then silently pushed the door open and slipped in, only to find his efforts to not wake him were wasted.

The blonde sat in his window seat, staring tiredly into the early light of the sun just below the horizon of houses, oblivious to Bakura's presence until he heard his bedroom door click shut.

His teary violet eyes only glanced at the figure walking across the room, returning to staring out the window afterward.

"Why are you here? And why are you up this early?" he asked tiredly with a slight amusement, resting his chin in the palm of one of his hands.

"I wanted to make sure that you're alright."

"Well, I am and then again I'm not. Now could you please leave? I'd like to be alone."

"No. That's not the only reason I'm here. I came to tell you that I didn't hang up on you last night."

"You don't have to lie to me. It's fine if you don't like the idea of your ex-best friend liking you. I'll get over it."

"You can be so stubborn. Of course you're still my best friend. And I wasn't lying. According to Ryou, Jounouchi used the phone and left it off the charger; it died when I was talking to you."

"Do you still want me to go with you tonight?" came the hesitant question a few silent moments later.

Bakura said nothing about his wording this time, as even he knew when to draw the line when Malik was depressed. "How else do you expect me to elude the cops? I need you with me."

"That's it? That's the only reason you want me to go with you? To keep you out of trouble?"

"You know perfectly well that I want you to go with me tonight because you're my friend. I have to be a bad influence on you so that your sister has another reason to hate me," he said, trying to raise the boy's spirits, but failed. He sighed and sat on Malik's bed.

Too the yami's surprise, the blonde climbed down from the window seat and sat next to him a few moments later.

"Are you lying to me about the phone thing last night?" Malik asked, staring into Bakura's eyes, searching, his own violet eyes showing just how vulnerable and hurt he was.

"I told you no; it died. I didn't hang up."

"Are you upset with me for liking you?"

Bakura rolled his eyes at him with a small smile. "I knew all along, so why would you finally admitting the obvious upset me? If I didn't want to be around you, I would've stopped hanging around you a long time ago."

Malik smiled, a small smile, and rested his head on Bakura's shoulder, yawning soon after.

"You should get some sleep. If you don't, you're powers won't be as strong tonight."

"Will you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep? If you leave now, I'll keep on thinking about you, and then I won't be able to get to sleep. But if you stay, I'll be content knowing that you're not doing this out of pit and you don't hate me."

"You know I pity no one. It's just that you're making me go soft," he teased as he laid the boy down on his bed, pulling the blanket that was scrunched up at the end of the bed over the half naked Egyptian.

"Well, someone has to make you learn to love," Malik yawned as he rested one of his hands on one of Bakura's before closing his eyes.

The yami didn't know what to say, so he laced his fingers with Malik's and brushed some of the boy's bangs away from his face. 'I do love, just not how and what you want me to, but I think I could learn. Money, power…that's nothing compared to you. You're the greatest thing that I could ever hope to possess. But it doesn't matter. Your sister still hates me and I'm not deserving of you.'

TBC

Yey! Chapter 2's done! Yes, more OOCness, but that's okay. This is MY fic after all. ^_^

Hope you liked this chapter! I'll have the next one up soon, so until then, R&R please!! ^_^

Oh yeah! I have a pic of Bakura and Malik from a later chapter, but I don't think I'm going to post it on my site since I'm going to have to find a new host...My current hostess is getting ready to take her site offline...So if anyone is nice enough to let me borrow some space in a website, please talk to me!! AIM: Erts No Koibito


	3. Trip and Treat

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment. I also have nothing to do with the candy companies mentioned in this fic, other than eating their sugary treats! ^_^

Notes: I'm using American candy in this fic because I have no clue what they have in Japan...

Four and a Half Blocks Later by Yaoi Girl

"You're still here?" came a rather annoyed female voice later than morning, around 10:30 or so. Bakura couldn't clearly make out the clock from his sleeping position next to Malik.

"What's it to you?" he spat as he sat up, glaring at her with hazy eyes, the glare's effectiveness lessening even more with the yawn he emitted a moment later.

During the argument that soon commenced between Isis and Bakura, Malik's violet eyes slowly opened. The blonde hadn't been awaked by the noise from the argument, but the jarred movements of the mattress beneath him, as the white-haired yami restrained himself from attacking Isis. Unaware of his sister's presence, as he thought he was dreaming anyway, he reached up and grabbed one of Bakura's arms, pulling him back down to the bed next to him.

"I'm cold," he simply said as he curled against the boy's side, Bakura glaring at the female Egyptian.

"This is why I'm still here; too keep your brother from breaking."

She glared at him a moment longer before turning and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

`That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be_'

~*~

"Do you plan on waking up anytime soon?" Bakura sighed as he propped himself up on his side, staring at Malik with a cheek in the palm of his hand several hours later.

At no signs of the boy stirring, the yami gently shook him, his hand resting on his bare side as the boy's eyes fluttered.

The blonde looked as though he were going to go right back to sleep as he began to roll over, but stopped and put one of his hands on the one resting on his side, unsure of what it was in his sleepy mind.

After a few minutes of rubbing the hand on his body, he smiled sleepily at Bakura, finally awake enough to realize what was going on.

"I can't believe you're still here. I thought for sure that Isis would throw you out the window or something if she caught you in here with me in the same bed."

"She tried, but didn't get far," he smirked "Actually, she also wanted to know why I was here."

"What did you tell her?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Do you two_" Isis began as she opened the boy's bedroom door, staring at the pair's position on the bed, with Bakura and Malik's hands where they were. "Want to help me sort out candy for tonight?" she finished slowly as she looked quizzically up at the boys, neither moving their hands.

Brown met violet in a silent question. Malik shrugged. "Sure."

~*~

"Wow, sis. Are you sure you're not going overboard this year? We'll have leftover candy for months!" Malik said in awe as he and Bakura stared at the several bags of candy spread across the living room floor.

She rolled her icy blue eyes with a smile as she sat down in the middle of the candy circle. "With Bakura around, the leftovers -might- last a week."

The bag that the white-haired yami was currently trying to open ripped open when these words spilled from her mouth, Sweet Tarts flying everywhere. He turned and glared before launching a handful of the wrapped candy at her.

She laughed, ducking and returning fire with small boxes of Milk Duds while Malik simply watched the scene before him, a smile spread across his lips.

"What are you smiling at, Mr. Innocent?" Bakura asked as him he threw a Sweet Tart at his head, the small package hitting the boy between the eyes.

In retaliation, the blonde launched himself at the yami, pinning him to the ground while Bakura calmly popped a Sweet Tart into his own mouth, looking up at the blonde with a "and just what do you think you're going to do?" look.

"Don't even tell me that you're going to kiss him now," Isis sighed as she began packing various candies into little decorated bags.

"Why do you always have to ruin things?" Bakura said as he sat up, hugging Malik to him as he glared at the blonde's sister.

"Besides, what makes you think I would kiss him?" Malik tried, though he was blushing horribly.

"Oh, please! I heard what you were saying to him last night at three in the morning," she said with a slight glare, having been woken up by the conversation.

"How?! Our rooms are on completely opposite sides of the house!"

"Haven't you ever heard of a thing called a vent? They're through the entire house you know. It's not hard to overhear something_" she said as she continued with her task, smiling at her embarrassed brother. "Besides, it's kinda obvious. He did show up at six in the morning to check on you, you were cuddling him when I checked on you two earlier and you were both asleep, and the whole thing a little bit ago when I asked you guys to help me. Not to mention the way you two are now and the whole candy thing you just pulled."

~*~

By three that afternoon, they had finished helping Isis with the candy and were now at Ryou's house, sitting on Bakura's bed, talking.

"Are we going with Ryou and the others, or are we going trick-or-treating by ourselves?"

"Whichever you want to do. You did bring your Millennium item, right?"

"Of course. I left it downstairs in a place I wouldn't forget it."

"Good."

"So, what are you going as?"

"A vampire. What about you?"

"With all the planning and running around we did, I didn't really think about what to dress up as, so I guess I'm just going in this," Malik said sheepishly as he gestured at his clothes, which consisted of a pair of khakis and an old loose lavender shirt with long, flared sleeves.

Bakura sat and stared at him for a minute, a look of concentration in his eyes.

"Those clothes will be fine, as long as you don't mind being dressed up as a girl."

The blonde looked at him quizzically. "A what?"

"If we cut you shirt here and here," Bakura said as he stood the boy up in front of him and ran his fingers along the fabric, showing how the material would have to be cut in a way that the shirt was higher on his sides and form a `V' in the middle on the front and back on the bottom of his shirt. "Then we'll pull your hair up and we can use some of Ryou's Halloween make-up on your face."

"A girl isn't that great of an idea_"

"Chicken. You're just afraid of what the others are going to say to you."

"I am not!" he retorted with a slight glare.

"Whatever. I don't have time to argue with you."

"What I'm trying to say is, with as long as my hair is and with the make-up, people will think that I -am- a girl dressed normally."

"Well, then I guess that I'll just have to mark you as my own. Right here," he said as he stood behind the boy, acting as though he was going to bite Malik like the vampire that he was going to be, right above his collar bone on his left shoulder, as the shirt rode low across his shoulders. He would have put make-up on the boy's neck, like where a real vampire would bite, but it wouldn't work with the boy's gold rings around his neck. "Besides, you'd be too flat chested for a girl."

"Fine. But if you pull my hair up, I'm putting yours up, too."

Bakura shrugged. "I had planned on it anyway. I don't want the fake blood and make-up to get in my hair."

Malik simply glared at him with a small smile. "Excuses, excuses."

~*~

The whole gang stared wide-eyed at the boy before them.

"You let Bakura talk you into looking like that?" Ryou asked as he eyed the boy, then looked to his smirking yami, who was standing behind Malik with his arms around the boy's waist.

The blonde shrugged with a blush. "Yeah, so? It's not -that- bad, is it?"

The group shook their heads simultaneously with somewhat widened eyes. One, Bakura was glaring darkly at all of them behind Malik's back, and two, if they didn't know that Malik was after Bakura, they'd all try to rape him, then and there.

"Wipe the drool from you mouth, Katsuya. You're already in trouble for using the phone last night," Bakura said as he and Malik followed everyone out of the house. "Why didn't you grab you Millennium item?"

"We won't need it until later tonight, so there's no need to haul it around now," the blonde replied as they walked up to the first house.

"Trick or treat!" the group chorused as they reached their bags out.

~*~

"That is the exact reason you should've brought it," the white-haired yami snarled as he glared darkly to the man passing out candy. He refused to give them what he did the smaller kids because they were much older and `didn't need to be doing such childish things.' "If you had your item with you, you could've made him give us more candy. He has the good kind_not the no-name candy like the last couple of people."

"Oh, hush. You'll have plenty when you come over to my place. You seen how much candy my sister bought. Besides, I thought you were taking candy from the older kids."

Somewhere along the back roads, the group had split up. Malik, Bakura, Jounouchi, Seto, Honda, and Yami where in one group while Yugi, Ryou, Mokuba, Anzu, Mai, and Shizuka were in the other.

"With the girls out of the way, it'll be even more fun tripping the older kids because they won't be here to try and put me on a guilt trip," Bakura murmured. "And with Katsuya hanging all over Honda, and Yami doing the same to Kaiba, they won't try to stop me either. And you know better than to get in my way when I'm tormenting the weak."

Fifteen or so minutes had passed and they had visited several houses, but Bakura was disappointed to find no older kids. But a few minutes later he finally spotted a group of three walking along, tormenting the younger and weaker teenagers.

"What's he doing?" Yami asked as he seen Bakura leave the group.

"Being Bakura_" Malik replied as the white-haired spirit began to threaten the older boys with a completely evil look, shoving two of them down and the third was so afraid that he dropped his bag and ran. The pair that had been knocked down quickly scrambled to their feet and tried to grab for their bags, but stopped as they stared into evil brown orbs, running and falling a few moments later as Bakura finally tripped them with a triumphant smirk, collected their bags and rejoined the group.

"Not too bad. They've got a little over half full bags and most of it's the good stuff," Bakura smiled as he peered into the three bags. "They must've hit a couple houses more than once."

The others laughed at the delighted face Bakura wore, almost as if he were a child receiving candy for the first time.

"Who would've thought that you could actually not look evil," Honda said as he wrapped an arm around Jounouchi's shoulders and they began to walk again.

A few minutes later, Bakura's eyes lit up, indicating that he had spotted some more victims. "Wait here," he said as he handed his bags to Malik and ran to hide behind a tree in the next yard from where they were.

The boys yelped as they fell face first into the grass, confused as to how they fell, and even more so when they couldn't locate their bags of sugary treats.

Bakura laughed wickedly as he again rejoined the group, placing the half full bags into the bags from his first victims.

"Since we're near the house, I'll drop this stuff off so I can go pumpkin smashing," he said a few moments later as they left another house.

The pair said their good-byes to the small group of boys and headed off towards Ryou's house, where he dumped his loot.

TBC

My trouble and sweetness ensues in the next chapter. By trouble I mean Bakura wreaking havoc on people...^_^

Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter. I'll have the next one up sooner than this one took. Oh! And check out my website (link's on my profile page). I have some new Bakura/Malik fanart to look at! ^_^


	4. Smashing Pumpkins

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment. 

Four and a Half Blocks Later by Yaoi Girl 

"Take this," Bakura said as he took his ring off, handing it to Malik. 

"Why?" 

"It'll get in the way when I start running, if I have to. It bounced up and hit me in the face last year when I did this. That's why I only did it once, and that was much later in the evening." 

The blonde said nothing more as he put the necklace around his own neck, following Bakura. 

They had walked several blocks over, that way no one would recognize Bakura or Malik if they got caught. Or rather, if Bakura got caught. 

They spotted a house with several pumpkins, none of them carved, so that took some of the fun out of it. But it was an open invitation for Bakura. 

As they approached the house, Bakura scanned the yard and windows to make sure no one was watching. To challenge himself, he grabbed a pumpkin from the porch, right under a window next to the door. After collecting what he had gone all the way up there after, he walked casually back towards Malik. 

"That wasn't much of a thrill," the spirit said as he held the orange object above his head, throwing it down with enough force to make the bottom bust open, the slimy goo seeping out from beneath it. "C'mon. Let's find a better place." 

As they walked and Bakura looked for a thrilling challenge, the blonde began to get cold, hugging his almost bare sides in an attempt to keep warm. 

"Could you make it just one? A really good challenge really quick?" 

Bakura turned his head and look at the boy behind him, confused until he seen the boy shiver as the wind blew. He would've given the boy his robe (more of a long, black trench coat), but it wouldn't do much to keep him warm, seeing as how it was pretty thin. If anyone else would've asked him to stop pumpkin hunting, he would've refused them, but Malik was his best friend, maybe even more than that to him at the moment, and he pitied him. He was, after all, the one who had cut his shirt. 

"Fine. I'll find you something warmer to wear for later once we get back to the house," he said as they turned a corner, his eyes lighting up as he seen his target: a beautifully and more than likely professionally carved pumpkin sitting on a railing of a porch with several kids trick-or-treating. 

Malik walked slowly ahead, so no one would suspect him of anything, while Bakura grabbed an empty bag from a pocket within his robe and walked normally up to the house. 

Once he was in front of the pumpkin, he blew the candle out without being noticed and walked up to the door, collecting candy with a couple of kids. He then turned and started to head down the two steps, glancing over his shoulder to see that the lady was gone from the doorway before he snatched the pumpkin and ran. By then, a little kid had yelled, snitching on him. 

The lady came to the door and began to yell at Bakura, who had already thrown the pumpkin to the cement road and joined Malik a couple houses down in an alleyway. 

"Can we go back now?" Malik pleaded as the wind blew colder and stronger. 

Bakura nodded as he took of his robe and handed it to Malik. "It probably won't help much, but here." 

"You are going soft," the blonde teased as he pulled the thin article of clothing on, sighing with a smile. It helped keep the wind from his exposed flesh and it was fairly warm, too, from Bakura's body heat. 

"It's your fault," he said as he took one of Malik's hands in his own. "We can't go back that way because that lady or kid will probably see me, so we'll take the back ways." He then began to lead Malik through the maze that the alleyway created until they reached Ryou's house. 

~*~ 

Bakura glared darkly at his front door once they reached the house. 

Malik rolled his eyes. "You locked it when we left earlier, didn't you?" 

"It's your fault for not reminding me. I specifically told you to not let me lock the door unless I had my keys," he said as he turned and sat down on the steps. "We still have about a half hour before Ryou will be back, and that's not a guarantee. He may go over to one of his friends' houses." 

The blonde sat next to him, resting his head on Bakura's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. "And you specifically handed the keys to me." 

With that, a set of keys were jingled in front of the spirit's face. 

The white-haired yami glared at Malik and snatched the keys from him. "You could've told me sooner." 

"If you would've remembered, you wouldn't have had this problem, now would you?" 

Bakura unlocked the door and the pair entered the house, Malik instantly and literally jumping over the back of the couch and wrapping himself up in the blanket draped over the back. 

The spirit laughed at him and closed the door, setting his keys on the table next to it before walking around the couch and sitting next to the boy. Malik then engulfed the boy in the blanket with him as he cuddled against Bakura. 

"I'm surprised that you've been this open with your emotions," Bakura murmured, gaining Malik's attention. 

"What do you mean? You don't seem to mind…" 

"I don't particularly mind. It's just that, I never finished telling you what I was going to say last night." 

Malik snuggled closer to him, casting his gaze to the other side of the room before he closed his eyes, hiding the sadness that resided there. "Don't tell me now if it's something that will hurt. I just want to enjoy this while I can…" 

"I know you better than that. If I waited to tell you, you'd know that it was bad and it would eat you until I finally told you, but if I told you now, who knows?" 

"Fine then. Go ahead and tell me." 

Bakura sighed in thought, considering his choice of words while Malik sat quietly, waiting for the worst. 

"I really don't know what I feel for you, Malik. I know that I'm attracted to you, it's just that I'm not so sure that it's the same way that you're attracted to me. You're just in the beginnings of puppy love while I'm lusting after you more than anything." 

"As long as I can be with you, I don't care," Malik murmured as he gently squeezed Bakura's waist. 

They sat there in semi-content silence for a few minutes, Bakura leaning forward and grabbing a sucker from one of his candy bags on the coffee table. 

"Hey, Bakura…" 

"Hm?" he mumbled around his sour apple sucker. 

"Do you want to stay the night at my place after we're done later?" Malik shyly asked as he sat up, still with both arms wrapped around the white-haired yami. 

He received a shrug in response. "I suppose I could. But does your sister know about this?" 

"Well, no…" 

"Then I probably shouldn't. I don't want her yelling at me or you." 

"Alright," he sighed in defeat. 

"So, how about you stay here for the night?" 

Malik's violet eyes lit up as he stared at Bakura as though he didn't hear him right. "Really?" 

"I'm sure Ryou won't mind. Besides, all of his friends are crashing here for the night after trick-or-treating's over." 

With that the white-haired yami handed Malik the phone, who excitedly dialed his number. 

"Isis?" 

"Did you two get into trouble?" she sighed. 

"For your information…" Bakura began hatefully, having heard Isis' words, his ranting cut short by Malik's hand being placed over his mouth. 

"No, we're not in trouble. I just wanted to know if it was alright if I stayed the night here?" 

"I suppose, but I want you home tomorrow afternoon. You have a doctors appointment, don't forget." 

"I won't!" he said. "Bye!" 

After hanging up, he removed his hand from Bakura's mouth and handed the phone back. 

"Well?" 

"She said yes. How much longer are we going to sit around here?" the blonde asked with a yawn. 

Bakura looked at the clock above the fireplace. "For at least another hour." 

"Kay. Wake me up when it's time," he said as he closed his eyes, snuggling against the boy next to him. 

Bakura smiled down at him, although Malik couldn't see it, but it quickly vanished as the white-haired yami caught himself. 

'If I'm only lusting after him, why do I feel so comfortable being with him? Why do I want to make him happy? Why do I want to be with him?' 

He sat and thought about those questions for a few minutes before reaching over and turning off the small lamp on the table next to the couch, where the phone resided, but not before scribbling something down on a note pad. After that, he rested his head atop Malik's and drifted off to sleep himself. 

TBC 

Yey! Two more chapters to go…both of which will be up by Halloween, or at least the last one will be. ^_^ 

Hope you've enjoyed this much! (Visit my site for pics of Bakura/Malik from this fic. ^_~) 


	5. The Havoc Begins

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Four and a Half Blocks Later by Yaoi Girl

Shifting slightly, moving closer to the warmth of Malik's body as he pulled the blanket tighter against himself, Bakura vaguely heard the rattle of keys just outside the door, but he was too comfortable to wake up for a little noise.

A few moments later, he was completely comfortable and back in his deep sleep, not hearing the herd of friends enter the house chattering away to each other, especially the girls.

He did, however, reluctantly open his eyes when he heard very distinctive female giggles very close to him.

Only shortly after his chocolate orbs had opened a crack, someone pounced on him and Malik. All he had seen before he was put in a headlock was a flash of blonde hair, and it didn't belong to the now angrily woken boy beside him.

"Katsuya," he hissed low in warning as he gripped the blanket hard enough to rip it in two.

Jounouchi laughed and released him, quickly climbing off the couch and out of the reach of the angry pair.

"Ryou told me to wake you up, but he didn't say how," the blonde grinned as he hid behind Honda, as Bakura was now heading in his general direction.

"Oh, leave him alone, Bakura. He was only having a little fun," Ryou said as he appeared from the kitchen a few moments later with a tray of little ghost and pumpkin cookies. "Besides, you didn't leave any specific directions in your note other than wake you up when we got back."

Bakura glared at his hikari, Malik now standing behind him, gently holding onto his arms in case the spirit launched himself at either Ryou or Jounouchi.

"Let's go get ready," the blonde said as he gently and insistently pulled Bakura away from the group and towards Bakura's room.

~*~

"You two have fun and don't get in too much trouble!" Jounouchi teased as the boys headed towards the front door, two bags each full of toilet paper and a bag holding three- dozen eggs, in their cartons of course.

"Don't worry, we won't even be noticed," Malik grinned, revealing a hint of gold tucked into his belt before partially buttoning the robe that Bakura had given him earlier.

With that, they left.

"Wow, Bakura really must trust and like Malik, letting him wear his necklace and part of his costume with as cold as it is outside," Anzu said as she and the other two girls took a seat on the couch, draping the blanket across their cold legs.

"I still don't see what Malik sees in him. He's always so grouchy and mean," Jounouchi said as he wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes, seating his puppy-dog costumed bottom on Honda's lap, who was reclining in the chair. (A/N: Doesn't he just look adorable in the dog outfit? XD)

"At times, yes, but I've yet to see him get angry with Malik for anything," Ryou said as he sat down on the love seat.

Seto was also sitting on the love seat with Yami in his lap while Yugi and Mokuba sat on the floor while happily munching on the cookies before them.

"I don't think there'd ever be a reason for him to be mad at Malik. He's always so kind and polite to everyone unless they rub him the wrong way. Bakura just knows how to ruffle his feathers enough to persuade him into things," Mai said as she reached for a cookie.

"That's true, but I think he doesn't get mad at him because he doesn't realize how deep his feelings are for Malik. He thinks that its just lust, but I know better. I've seen the way they act around each other enough to know that he's just in love with Malik as Malik is with him. He's just too blind to see it," Ryou said as he eyed the couple next to him, who were currently making out with no regards to the stares thrown their way.

"I know it's not lust, even though I've only seen them together a couple times," Honda said as he half-heartedly fought back for his half of cookie that Jounouchi now possessed. "Just seeing him holding Malik the way he did when they first came out of his room this afternoon was enough for anyone to see how much he likes him."

~*~

"Are they talking about us?"

Malik rolled his eyes as he listened through Shizuka's mind by using the power of his item. "Of course."

"What are they saying?"

The blonde blushed slightly. "Nothing of importance."

"Fine. I'll get it out of Ryou later," he sighed with a smile, glancing to the boy next to him.

"How do you know I'm not telling the truth?"

"You're blushing."

For this Malik shoved him slightly before wrapping his arms around one of Bakura's.

"How much further?"

"Not much. Just another block and a half."

~*~

"That should do it for this block," the white-haired yami nodded in approval as he and the blonde stood in the middle of the road, looking at the white steamers flowing in the cool air.

As they headed for the next block, a hint of evil arose in Bakura's chocolate eyes as he sat his bags down before kneeling down and removing a couple eggs.

"Oh, no, Bakura," Malik groaned. "Not the principal's new car!"

"All the more reason to do it," he said as he launched an egg at the silver beauty sitting in the principal's driveway, a car alarm blaring upon impact. "That's what he gets for giving me a weeks detention for starting a food fight on my first day back from suspension."

He threw a couple more eggs before closing the carton and beginning to walk off, the owner of the car emerging a few moments later to turn off the alarm and yell up and down the street to whoever had egged his car, but no one was there.

Upon reaching the next block to decorate, the boys sat their baggage down and took out a couple rolls of TP, beginning to cover the entire area in white. Anything and everything, ranging from plants on porches to the dogs in backyards, was covered in a beautiful layer of white.

As they headed for the next block, a cop car pulled up next to them as they walked down the dark and semi-empty road, the exceptions being themselves, the cop car, and some leaves.

"Can I ask what you two are doing out this late at night with the materials in those bags?" the passenger police officer said.

Malik smiled and nodded to Bakura, indicating that the driver was in his control.

"We're making the town look nice," the white-haired yami smiled as he continued walking, the driver peeling out unexpectedly down the road, at least that's the way it seemed to the passenger. "I'm sure that he'll have someone else come and check us out."

The blonde shrugged. "Like that's a problem?"

The third and fourth blocks were soon covered like all the rest of the neighborhood that they had just bombarded with eggs and TP, Malik carrying a 'snowball' from their 'snowball fight' on the fourth block.

As they walked, he tossed the white ball of fluff into Bakura's face before running a little ways down the road, laughing like a child.

Having no eggs left and only a few rolls of toilet paper in his bags, Bakura took off after him, quickly catching up to him in a graveyard. Malik had attempted to hide behind a tree just inside the gates.

Playing along, Bakura sat his things down next to the tree Malik was hiding behind, making it seem as though he didn't know where the boy was as he slowly walked among the headstones, looking this way and that, every once in a while he'd call out the boy's name and make a threat.

Once Bakura was far enough away, Malik snuck away from the tree, ducking behind headstones as he snuck up on the yami from behind.

Bakura had heard him snickering a few tombstones away and knew exactly where he was. Since there was no place for Malik to hide now, he turned around and continued to look around. He knew that Malik knew if he moved he would be seen and caught.

Once the yami reached that gravestone, he went to scare the blonde, but was instead scared himself, as somehow Malik had snuck behind him and pounced on him, causing both boys to tumble to the ground.

With Bakura pinned beneath the blonde, all he could do was stare up at him, awe stricken by the way the full moon lit his features and seemed to make him glow even more beautifully than the graveyard they were in. Then it clicked in his mind: he wasn't just lusting after Malik.

'The comfort, the wanting to be near, the wanting to make him smile, it's because I…'

His eyes widened slightly in surprise, having been caught off guard while he was thinking. Malik was kissing him!

Malik, the boy who always was reluctant to do anything to cause trouble, was causing major conflict in Bakura's head right now.

'Since when is he the dominant one?' he thought as he felt Malik's hand slide beneath his head, deepening the kiss, having been encouraged to do so when Bakura responded.

After their tongues were done exploring, they separated, staring at each other as they regulated their breathing.

"It's not just lust, is it?" Malik asked as he moved to sit next to the yami. "If it was, then you would've been more aggressive."

"I think I'm ready to head back home now. I'd rather be there were it's warm with you in my arms that be out here among old friends," Bakura said as he stood up, indicating the graves and their occupants before helping Malik to his feet, that being the only way he could think of at the moment to indicate that it was in fact love without saying it outright.

But Malik understood.

TBC

How did you like the fluffiness?! ^_^; ::Daydreaming about Jounouchi in the puppy outfit in Honda's lap with a cookie::

One more chapter to go! I'll make sure it's up by tomorrow night!!! XD


End file.
